xfilesfandomcom_da-20200214-history
X-Files
thumb|Titel skærm = X-Files = X-Files er en populær TV-serie, der blev skabt af Chris Carter. Den kørte oprindeligt på den amerikanske TV Station FOX, fra d.10. September 1993 - d. 19. Maj 2002 og var på 9 sæsoner. I Danmark kørte den på TV2 Danmark fra d. 3. Januar 1994, under titlen "Strengt Fortroligt". De droppede den titel, da de startede med at genudsende den på TV2 ZULU. I dag bruges titlen "X-Files" i Danmark. I 1998 udkom filmen "The X-Files: Strengt Fortroligt(org. titel: The X-Files - Fight the Future). I 2008 udkom endnu en film "Strengt Fortroligt: Jeg Vil Tro"(org. titel: The X-Files - I Want To Believe). I 2015 oplyste FOX at der var planer om en 10. sæson og 2016 kom den længe ventede 10. sæson som er på 6 episoder. Modsat de oprindelige 9 sæsoner, kørte den 10. sæson på Viasat TV3+ og Viaplay og ikke på TV2 Danmark. Episode Typer Mytologi Episoder Mytologi episoder følger den røde tråd i grundhistorien. Om Syndikatet, Koloniseringen, hybrider og Supersoldater. Ugens Monster Episoder Ugens Monster episoder handler om overnaturlige, paranormale væsner eller om en kriminel med en særlig evne. Er som regel uafhængige af mytologi episoder. Faste Karakterer Fox Mulder. spillet af David Duchovny Dana Scully spillet af Gillian Anderson Walter Skinner spillet af Mitch Pileggi John Doggett spillet af Robert Patrick Monica Reyes spillet af Annabeth Gish Episode Liste Alle episodetitler er skrevet på engelsk indtil videre. titler der er skrevet på andet end engelsk er markeret med en * Sæson 1 (24 episoder) *Pilot *Deep Throat *Squeeze *Conduit *The Jersey Devil *Shadows *Ghost in the Machine *Ice *Space *Fallen Angel *Eve *Fire *Beyond the Sea *Gender Bender *Lazarus* *Young at Heart *E.B.E *Miracle Man *Shapes *Darkness Falls *Tooms *Born Again *Roland *The Erlenmeyer Flask Sæson 2 (25 episoder) *Little Green Men *The Host *Blood *Sleepless *Duane Barry *Ascension *3 *One Breath *Firewalker *Red Museum *Excelsis Dei* *Aubrey *Irresistible *Die Hand Die Verletzt* *Fresh Bones *Colony *End Game *Fearful Symmetry *Død Kalm* *Humbug *The Calusari* *F. Emasculata* *Soft Light *Our Town *Anasazi* Sæson 3 (24 episoder) *The Blessing Way *Paper Clip *D.P.O. *Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose *The List *2Shy *The Walk *Oubliette *Nisei* *731 *Revelations *War of the Coprophages *Syzygy* *Grotesque *Piper Maru *Apocrypha* *Pusher *Teso Dos Bichos* *Hell Money *José Chung's "From Outer Space" *Avatar *Quagmire* *Wetwired *Talitha Cumi* Sæson 4 (24 episoder) *Herrenvolk* *Home *Teliko* *Unruhe* *The Field Where I Died *Sanguinarium* *Musings of a Cigarette-Smoking Man *Tunguska *Terma *Paper Hearts *El Mundo Gira* *Leonard Betts *Never Again *Memento Mori* *Kaddish* *Unrequited *Tempus Fugit* *Max *Synchrony *Small Potatoes *Zero Sum *Elegy *Demons *Gethsemane Sæson 5 (20 episoder) *Redux *Redux II *Unusual Suspects *Detour *The Post-Modern Prometheus *Christmas Carol *Emily *Kitsunegari* *Schizogeny* *Chinga* *Kill Switch *Bad Blood *Patient X *The Red and The Black *Travelers *Mind's Eye *All Souls *The Pine Bluff Variant *Folie a Deux *The End Spillefilm *The X-Files - Strengt Fortroligt Sæson 6 (22 episoder) *The Beginning *Drive *Triangle *Dreamland *Dreamland II *How the Ghosts Stole Christmas *Terms of Endearment *The Rain King *S.R. 819 *Tithonus* *Two Fathers *One Son *Agua Mala* *Monday *Arcadia* *Alpha *Trevor *Milagro* *The Unnatural *Three of a Kind *Field Trip *Biogenesis Sæson 7 (22 episoder) *The Sixth Extinction *The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati *Hungry *Millennium *Rush *The Goldberg Variation *Orison* *The Amazing Maleeni *Signs & Wonders *Sein und Zeit* *Closure *X-Cops *First Person Shooter *Theef* *En Ami* *Chimera* *all things *Brand X *Hollywood A.D. *Fight Club *Je Souhaite* *Requiem* Sæson 8 (21 episoder) *Within *Without *Patience *Roadrunners *Invocation *Redrum *Via Negativa* *Surekill *Salvage *Badlaa* *The Gift *Medusa *Per Manum* *This Is Not Happening *Deadalive *Three Words *Empedocles* *Vienen* *Alone *Essence *Existence Sæson 9 (20 episoder) *Nothing Important Happened Today *Nothing Important Happened Today II *Dæmonicus* *4-D *Lord of the Flies *Trust No 1 *John Doe *Hellbound *Provenance *Providence *Audrey Pauley *Underneath *Improbable *Scary Monsters *Jump the Shark *William *Release *The Truth (Spillefilmslængde) *The Truth (Anden del; sendt som to dels) Spillefilm *Strengt Fortroligt - Jeg Vil Tro Sæson 10 (6 episoder) *My Struggle *Founder's Mutation *Mulder & Scully Meet the Were-Monster *Home Again *Babylon *My Struggle II Sæson 11 (10 episoder) *My Struggle III *This *Plus One *The Lost Art of Forehead Sweat *Ghouli * *[[ *[[ *[[ *[[ Baggrundsterminologi Tekstforklaring/Tegnforklaring Er i X-Files, små stykker tekst som fortæller tid, sted osv.(Eks. [[Sæson 9 episode 19 The Truth i sidste scene "Roswell; New Mexico".) Taglines(Slogans) *Trust No One - "The Erlenmeyer Flask" *Deny Everything - "Ascension" *'éí 'aaníígÓÓ 'áhoot'é' - "Anasazi" ("Sandheden er langt herfra" in Navajo) *Apology is Policy - "731" *Everything Dies - "Herrenvolk" *Deceive Inveigle Obfuscate - "Teliko" *E pur si muove - "Terma" ("Og stadig bevæger det sig" in Italian, angiveligt et citat fra Galileo) *Believe the Lie - "Gethsemane" *All Lies Lead to the Truth - "Redux" *Resist or Serve - "The Red and the Black" *The End - "The End" *Die Wahrheit ist irgendwo da draußen - "Triangle" ("Sandheden er derude et sted" in German) *In the Big Inning - "The Unnatural" *Amor Fati - "The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati" ("Kærlighedens skæbne" in Latin) *Believe to Understand - "Closure" *Nothing Important Happened Today - "Nothing Important Happened Today II" *erehT tuO si hturT ehT - "4-D" ("The Truth is Out There", baglæns) *They're Watching - "Trust No 1" *Dio ti ama - "Improbable" ("Gud elsker dig" in Italian) *This Is The End - "My Struggle II" Andet Crossover X-Cops er e crossover-episode mellem X-Files og tv-programmet Cops fra FOX, som har visse ligheder med TV2s Station 2. Kategori:The X-Files Kategori:Fox Mulder Kategori:Familien Mulder Kategori:Dana Scully Kategori:Familien Scully Kategori:Syndikatet